1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for recognizing an object based on a vocabulary tree.
2. Description of Related Art
To determine an object included in an input image, various methods may be used to recognize whether images registered in advance in a database are included in the input image.
When a portion in the input image is occluded due to, for example, overlapping, such methods may not correctly recognize the object. In addition, it may not be easy to recognize multiple objects in the input image, although recognizing a single object included in the input image may be possible. Although numerous training images may be needed to accurately recognize an object, these training images may not be readily applied to a mobile application due to a large data size of the training images.